Six Troubled Friends vs The Creepypastas (Web Series)
Six Troubled Friends vs The Creepypastas is a TBA action-adventure comedy-drama web cartoon series. It is set around the years 2000-2005, and shows some details of the technological evolution of the people during the start of the 2000's. Plot A British-American adventurous teenager boy of 14-years-old, Alvin Thorburn Keer,lives in Los Angeles,USA,and sometimes is caught in trouble with his five other friends: Cornell Thorburn Keer,his more laid-back,stoic and smart brother,Vittore Fabrizio, his Italian nerd-and-coward-like friend, Séphora Esther,the tough and brave French girl, Ayaka Chikako, the quiet and kind Japanese girl and Alvin's crush, and Flora Thorburn Keer,Alvin's younger and happy-go-lucky sister. However, one day, the six accidentally broke out an amulet in a museum,whose was believed to be the seal to stop the freedom of a malevolent being. Feeling responsible for a possible attack against their own family and race,the group of six friends decides to stop "Zalgatoth" (mostly referred to as "Zalgo",or "Lord Zalgo"),the being they accidentally freed,and his slaves,beings that power themselves up over the belief of urban legends,and are known as "Creepypastas". Characters Main Cast *Alvin Thorburn Keer (voiced by TBA) - The leader of the six main protagonists, a British-American brunette boy,and in overall,the very main protagonist. He is normally described by the most adult-like characters as "a common teenager between many teenagers: a rebellious and adventurous boy who always wish to break the normal rules just to discover something new". He is never afraid to face the unknown,even knowing it may lead to his death. However,his most jerk-like side can hide out his nice intentions,which can bother his relation and reputation as the leader between his friends. In dangerous situations,he prefers to resort to physical strength and honorable tactics, even knowing the beings he is dealing with (the Creepypastas), are murderous and most of them very tricksters. *Cornell Thorburn Keer (voiced by TBA) - The "second-in-command" of the six main protagonists,and can be considered a deuteragonist. As a very opposite of his brother Alvin,Cornell is very calm,laid-back and shows small hints of emotions. However,like his middle brother,he is determined to protect his loved ones. He is pragmatic and strategist,building tricks and using lies and negotiations to try and slow down the Creepypastas and avoid his and his loved one's deaths. However,his most nasty and serious side comes when his middle brother OR his younger sister is harmed. *Flora Thorburn Keer (voiced by TBA) - The youngest member (unlike everyone,who is around 11-14 years old,she is 9-years-old),and mostly a tag-along kid,but can be considered a tritagonist. She is happy,cheerful and very energetic,at the point of naivite and refusal to learn. However,deep inside,she can understand that a situation can't go on like the way she wish,and can sometimes aid her team pretty well. But,her innocence is a very serious weakness of her,and can make her a easy almost-victim of Creepypastas that take advantage of children (ex: Slenderman and Laughing Jack),if her two older brothers (Alvin and Cornell) aren't near. Also,she tends to try and make her teammates fix themselves from a fight seconds after the end of the fight. *Vittore Fabrizio (voiced by TBA) - A Italian red-headed Italian boy with glasses,and in many senses,Alvin's best friend. He is smart at the point of being called a "nerd",build a lot of theories,loves to use internet,play electronic games and read books at the same time,and is fascinated upon the possibility of learning something he is aware he won't have a chance to learn again in any other time. However,he is practically unable to fight: If someone threatens him,he will try to find the nearest/easiest way to escape. But it doesn't mean he can't do anything for the team: He can hack most of the electronic objects to aid against Creepypastas who depend of technology. *Séphora Esther (voiced by TBA) - A tomboyish and strong blond-haired French girl. Although she is sometimes dumb and ignorant,she is fiercely loyal,persistent,and (as a strength and weakness at the same time) thinks on the honor of fighting for and protecting her friends before thinking on defending herself. She is the strongest of her team,managing to remove things strong enough for her body and being able to keep on in a physical fight against a interesting part of the Creepypastas. However,without Vittore (her secret crush) balancing her out,she could accidentally die for her team. *Ayaka Chikako (voiced by TBA) - A introverted black-haired Japanese girl,and Alvin's crush. She is,by far,the most shy,quiet and socially-weak member of the group,but she is also the one with the biggest golden heart. She is a pacifist (prefers to find a pacific way of dealing with a conflict in any possible situation),which could be suicidal against the Creepypastas. But,with her pacific mindset,she could befriend and even become a "Morality Pet" (a character who can make a evil one a hero) for most of the Creepypastas with a clear sympathetic side (ex: Abandon Loneliness). In many of the situations Alvin risks off his life for a individual member,it is for her. Support Cast *Lilly Thorburn Keer (voiced by TBA) - The kind,playful and sweet 33-years-old mother of Alvin,Cornell and Flora,and a dedicated English teacher. Although she comforts her children no matter what kind of bad situation they had,she began to find absurd when they began to tell about the adventures against the "Creepypastas",thinking that they were just a roleplay game between themselves. However,she was personally visited by their leader himself,and began to grow crazy on the possibility of their children dying. But thanks to the comfort of her spouse and children,she accepted the reality and realized that,with their wits,they would avoid death. *Hollis Thorburn Keer (voiced by TBA) - The patient,smart and hardworker 35-years-old father of Alvin,Cornell and Flora,and a mechanic and former book writer. He is the one that most trust his children that the Creepypastas are real,and even trough he barely knows of them,he wishes them good luck against them just before they go out of their home to meet up with their friends. *Rosalind Juniper (voiced by TBA) - The comic-relief character,a friend of Lilly and Hollis,and a 31-years-old Taxi driver known on the streets where the six protagonists live. She takes the protagonists on the most long places they wish and to go and, although she is mostly a fun character,she shows some depth with some self-esteem issues because of the loss of her older sister,whom was killed in cold-blood,and she never knew the assasin. *WIP Villian Cast *Zalgatoth (voiced by TBA) - Mostly reffered as "Zalgo",or "Lord Zalgo",he is a tall and intimidating demon with red eyes,black skin,red cape and seven mouths on his chest and spine areas,and the main antagonist,leadering the Creepypastas to slave humanity as whole. He is a calm,cruel and psychotic villian,seeing entertainment on the pain of human beings (whom he call as "pesky"). However,depending of a table turn of the heroes,he can quickly become mad,which is dangerous to his allies and his enemies alike. At first,he began to see the six protagonist's group as simple "insects" bothering his way,thinking they would be easy to defeat. But then,they proved their determination on sending him to his eternal seal again,which surprised the demon (no human ever dared to fight him AND his henchmen back in a definitive way). *The Creepypastas - They all are the henchman of Zalgatoth (independent if their humanity is ambigious or not),that came from different times,countries and even dimensions,and did something that caught the attention of the demon lord. Most of the Creepypastas make appearences (mostly as Antagonists) in few episodes,but there is some of them that made a great feature on the series. **Slenderman (voiced by TBA) - Slenderman is the second-in-command of Zalgatoth,and the secondary antagonist. Like Zalgo,he is calm,collected and cruel,but unlike his superior,he can keep his anger from bursting out for a longer time. He guides children to the forest with a influence so he can capture them,and abuses of psychological resources if necessary. He is known between the six main protagonists for the factor of being the only one who ALMOST managed to murder one of their teammates (Flora),which is why they are careful facing him. **Jeff the Killer (voiced by TBA) - Jeff is a known assasin of teenager age,who was believed to be dead,but was revived by Zalgatoth and began to follow him blindly. His personality hangs between being a delinquent teenager who just follow rules because he has too,to being a psychotic and sadistic killer,which kind of make it easy for the protagonists to speak with him on their common accent. In physical combat,he is a big danger to the protagonists,but they valiantly find a way to ditch him alway in his attacks. **Eyeless Jack (voiced by TBA) - Eyeless Jack was a victim of a cult what workshipped a different demon,but later became a assasin that (at least is spoken off) loves human kidneys. He is a voice of reason between the series' villians,and sometimes jokes with the fourth-wall,but he is also determined to obey his master,and goes crazy on thinking on the tough of eating the protagonist's kidneys. Settings Main Settings The hometown of the Thorburn Keer family and some more characters (excluding Alvin,Cornell and Flora's friends,whose families came from different countries) is Los Angeles,from California on the United States,of the beggining of 2000's. However,the families of the protagonists travelled to different states of the country (ex: There is a dual-part episode on Oregon),and even on different countries (including the home countries of the members that aren't the three siblings). The dimension where the villians are located is nicknamed by Vittore as "The Creepypasta's Realm",since Zalgatoth taunts that the dimension's very real name can break a human mind. The Creepypastas are mostly gathered in a castle-mansion that was nicknamed,also by Vittore,as "The Creepypasta Mansion",with them getting out just in breaks or to access a portal to the Human World. The six protagonists can only acess this dimension on their dreams/nightmares. It is given some hints that the Dimension can only exist when Zalgatoth is out of his seal. Otherwise,the Creepypastas would either stay dormant or be scattered around the world. Other Settings WIP Episodes See: Six Troubled Friends vs The Creepypastas (Web Series)/Episodes Gallery See: Six Troubled Friends vs The Creepypastas (Web Series)/Gallery Soundtrack See: Six Troubled Friends vs The Creepypastas (Web Series)/Soundtrack A good portion of soundtrack is separated by instruments that create a "terror" atmosphere,and regular instruments to create variate feels. The Opening Theme have guitars,creepy glockenspiel,whistle and music box following the percussion,and the Credits Theme is a calm sleep-time-like music box. In tense scenes,a orchestra serves as the music,while in fighting/action scenes,a heavy-metal guitar,followed by the instrument that represents the characters making part of the action. Each of the six main protagonist have a instrument played in a way to represent their overall personality. *Alvin has a medium-speed electric guitar,showing his rebellious and adventurous attitude. *Cornell has a slow slap bass,showing his calm and stoic personality. *Flora has a cheerful,happy flute,showing her happy-go-lucky way of life. *Vittore has a "awkward" mandolin combined with chiptune noises,associating his nerd attitude and technology love at the same time. *Séphora has a fast-paced acoustic guitar and finger snaps,showing her loyal and strong personality. *Ayaka has a calm,soft-sounding koto,representing her kind and pacific mind. The Creepypastas share a motif of a creepy music-box and a creepy version of orchestral instruments (except Zalgatoth,who has a deep electronic guitar and electronic ambient music),but with variations for some plot-important Creepypastas. For example,Laughing Jack has a circus-sounding variation. Trivia *The story of the six main protagonists can be considered a coming-of-age,with them learning to adapt a bit more with the society and bonding over to defeat a greater evil. Category:Web Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Creepypasta